


So a Nurse walks into a space ship

by madammina



Category: Daredevil (TV), Star Wars: Rebels, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: And Pre Defenders, Gen, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Claire Temple long ago got used to strange things in her life.  Blind Catholic Lawyer who is a vigilante with his other sense? Okay.  Dude with unbreakable skin and his maybe ex who has super strength?  Sure.  Guy who claims he was raised in a monastery that no one can find and can now have a golden hand that punches through metal? Why not.But this? This may take the cake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rosario Dawson MIGHT be in Episode 8. This was inspired by that.

Claire Temple had grown pretty used to her new life. Sure, things sometimes threw her for a loop, but there are different kinds of loops. Matt used to be the biggest weird spot in her life, but now he was not. No, that honor either belonged to the immortal ninja she sometimes fought when dragged into other people's problems, or the guy who was SUPPOSED to fight them and had a golden hand. 

But with Luke in prison, Matt disappeared, Jessica not contacting her, and Danny off in Asia, this meant that Claire Temple - for once in the last few months- actually had time to sit down and watch some old movies. 

She had popped her popcorn, gotten into some comfy clothes, and was all set with her first can of soda, when she fell asleep. 

Of course, waking up was another issue.

"I think she's coming around. Hm... I wonder if she's Mandalorian or from Lothal." 

"I'm more curious how she ended up on the ship." 

Two people were speaking. A man with a gravelly voice and a woman low one. Whatever Claire was laying on, it wasn't her couch. And something smelled like dog. 

Claire groaned and opened her eyes. Something metal was above her. Weird. She sat up and shook her head.

"Oh good." This was another male voice. "I'm Ezra. Who are you."

"Claire Temple." Claire replied, then turned to look at who ever was over there. "And of course. Aliens." 

The Dog smell must be coming from the purple furred one. But it really looked more like a purple cat crossed with a monkey with tiger stripes. Most of the rest of them looked fairly normal, except for the female one. The one with the green face and skin like hair like pony tails. There was a taller man who wore a mask. A much taller man who dressed like a soldier. A boy with blue hair that looked natural and a girl with obviously dyed hair. 

"I'll take that as a statement." The green haired alien said. It had the deep woman's voice from earlier. "Hera, Ezra, Zeb, Kanan, Kallus, Sabine, and Chopper." With each name, a person nodded. 

"... Right. This is my life now." Claire sighed. "I'm a nurse. Let's get whatever this is started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no real plot. Let's see what happens.

Chapter 2

“What do you mean “you’re a nurse?” Ezra asked as Claire started giving him a thorough once over. His temperature seemed a little high, but maybe it was just his… species? He looked human. 

“It’s my job. I can’t do surgery and I’m not trained in everything, but I can handle most things.” Claire said in a business like fashion. “That being said, I keep on getting dragged into trouble, and this… may take the cake.”

“Like what?” Ezra asked as Claire started to clean up a cut on the side of his face. 

“Like I somehow got dragged into a fight with immortal ninjas after I rescued a blind guy who had a problem with some human traffickers from my trash can.” 

“What’s a ninja?” Ezra asked.  
***  
“I’m fine.” Kallus asked as Claire looked him over. Nothing was jumping out. “I’ve served the Empire for years, we get medical check ups. My last one was a few months ago, it was clean.” Kallus looked a bit lost, but could at least see. 

“ I will have to check that when I have the time. I’ll take your word for it now. And I’m not calling you Kallus all the time. Do you have a first name?” 

Kallus stopped and frowned in thought. “I must have.” He said after a moment. “The Empire just called me Kallus for years.” 

“Right.” Claire sighed. “Well, your first name is Mike now. And I don’t know what the Empire is, but you have to read everything for me.” Claire pushed some sort of tablet into Kallus’ arms. “This isn’t either English or Spanish.”  
***  
“Mandalorians also keep an eye on people’s health.” Sabine said as Claire also gave her a quick once over. “Also, how do we know you aren’t some sort of Empire spy?”

“She’s not.” Kallus said from behind Claire. “Thrawn has a complete list of spies, but I made sure to either misdirect or out the ones that I could.” 

“Either way.” Claire said as she ignored Kallus. “No health check up from a few months ago will matter if you broke a bone yesterday.  
***  
“Do you have any idea how a Lasat or a Twi’lek works?” Zeb asked as he stood in front of her. Kallus was looking for something on the “Datapad” “Organs, blood, anything like-”

“Absolutely not.” Claire admitted. She folded her arms as she looked him over. “How different are you from a human though?”

“Very.” Zeb growled. He started to stare down Claire, who was no where near as tall as him. But she stared right back. This went on for a few minutes, until Kallus snorted in the background. This broke both their concentration and they looked at him. 

 

“I think you have both made your points.” He said after a moment. “Garazeb, I think Nurse Claire just wants to keep you healthy.”

“If she can’t tell a Lasat from a human…” Still, he looked at her a bit more friendly. “Still new for you?”

“This is like some B movie my neighbors would put on at 2 AM.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how this is real.” 

“I don’t think that’s a compliment.” Zeb said after a moment. “I’m fine, but the Rebel cells at Yavin might appreciate you.” 

“Rebel cells?” Claire looked at Zeb, then Kallus. “What exactly did I get myself into.”

***  
“You don’t know about the Rebels or the Empire?” Hera said as she crossed her arms. “You just appeared on our ship-”

“She’s not a spy.” Kallus repeated. 

“Listen, I just want to get home. Even if I have to deal with weird ninja. Just… let me be a nurse and help you until I can figure out a way to contact Thor or something to get me home.”

“Thor?” Hera blinked and her...things… moved slightly. 

“Yeah, from Asgard.” She frowned at Hera’s arm. “I think that got cut. Let me clean it. What do you have for bandages.”

“Listen, I haven’t heard of a system called Asgard.” Hera said, but she held out her arm so Claire could clean it. It looked like there was some glass in there. 

“Okay, this may hurt.” Claire muttered as she pulled some tweezers out and began to pull tiny shards of glass from Hera’s arm. “Also it is my lot in life that you have no clue what Asgard is. I also have no clue what you are. What do you call those things on your head?”

“Lekku” Hera said after a moment. “I don’t know what happened either. But if you can help the rebellion I’ll see about getting you home. They have more complete maps anyway.” 

“I hope so.” Claire said as she started to bind up Hera’s arm with a bandage. “Mike, get the tape. I have some idiots back home who probably would have died already if I wasn’t dragged into this.” 

Hera looked at Kallus.

“Mike?”  
***  
Claire sat down on a chair as she looked at her last patient.

“Is it the mask? I’m blind so that tends to scare people off.” Kanan said. Kallus was waiting in the corner, the data pad up with various info. Not that Claire could read any of it. 

“I know blind people. It’s fine. Take it off, though, so I can get a good look at you.” Kanan did so, revealing a massive scar that cut into his face and over his eyes. Whatever happened, it wasn’t like Matt. And it was recent. 

“Before I go further.” Claire reached to grab a notepad, before remembering they didn’t exist here. Did they have paper? “How are you at navigating spaces?”

“Ok.” Kanan replied, he was trying to focus on her. Matt never did that. “I do better in familiar ones, but I can handle unknown places.”

“Do you read braille? Or is there an equivalent?” Claire asked. 

“No, most information is relayed audibly.” Kanan said after a moment. “You have a system for writing for blind people?”

“Yeah it uses raised bumps. I don’t read it though. If you ever visit me on Earth I’ll introduce it to you. Let’s see..” She frowned, and glanced at a window. “Oh, right. Does being blind effect your sleep patterns?”

“I don’t know.” Kanan admitted. “Space effects some of it anyway.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. How much light input do you get?”

“I don’t understand the question.” Kanan said. “Light input?”

“I mean, can you see any light at all? Shapes? Or is it pure black.” She ran through the various terms. He seemed.. A little… confused? Did no one go over this with him before? Has he been just scrambling trying to figure out how to work this. Wow did he and Matt need to meet.

“No shapes, but not entirely black.” Kanan said after a moment. “I use the Force to get around. It helps a lot.”

“The… The what?” Claire blinked. Kallus cleared his throat.

“Nurse Claire, Kanan Jarrus is a Jedi.”

“... What’s a Jedi?” Claire asked, then sighed. “Right. Jedi. Empires. Rebellions. I have no clue what happened but I walked into a minefield didn’t I?” And then she stood up. “Right. You two can explain it to me while I make sure you don’t have any cuts, broken bones, or…” she frowned. “Are you covered in SAND?”

“Right. The Bendu threw up this storm. Some sand must have gotten…” he trailed off. “You have no clue.”

“I’m a quick study. Start talking.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's try to make this less than 10 chapters. I have other things to write. But this has been a lot of fun.

“This is Caf.” Hera said as she placed a mug down on the table. Claire wrapped her hand around it and smelt it.

“Oh thank whatever. This is coffee.” Claire said as she brought it to her lips. “I don’t know how, but coffee is a cross universe constant.” 

As she put the mug down she took her first look around the room. 

Hera and her sat at a table. There was a curved bench behind it, so they could easily sit on either side. Purple fur littered the orange and black cushions. (Do Twi’leks not have hair?) and the rest of the crew were finding a place for her and Kallus to sleep. Oh she needed that. Most of the rest of the ship was made of steel. 

“I’m going to take Kallus’ word that you are not a spy.” Hera continued. “Though it helps that you have no clue what is going on, at all. On a basic, fundamental, level.” 

“You are more than welcome to fill me in. Mike and Kanan tried but..” Claire replied as she took another sip. “I do not understand, at all. They started arguing half way through over terms and timelines. I haven’t understood things for about a year though.” 

“It’s long though.” Hera said as she looked into her own cup. “When I was a child, there was The Republic. The government of so many planets were brought to one named Coruscant so they could rule the galaxy together. The Jedi, people who could use The Force and were trained as peace keepers and philosophers, they went where they were needed. To settle disputes, or to fight. But it… fell apart.” She gave a small sigh. “Ezra was born after this, and he thinks someone played all the sides against each other. But I don’t know. I just know my father fought a long fight for nothing in the Clone Wars, and now I’m here fighting a fight that’s the same and different.” 

“I understand.” Claire said after a moment. “So, what are we going to do now?”

“First, we are making a stop.” Hera said as she took a larger sip. “We need to throw Thrawn off our trail, and we need supplies.” 

“Like what?” Claire asked as she took another sip. Could use some sugar. 

“Well we have to suddenly feed two more people so more food would be good.” Hera sat back in her chair and looked at the ship a bit. “And we need a few new parts.” she sighed. “Thrawn did a number on us.”

“Who’s Thrawn?” Claire asked, the wornness of the ship starting to really sink in. It was kind of like her apartment in a way. Sure, it was functional, and nice, but once you started looking you could see dirt and cracks. Fortunately not actual cracks, in space. That would have been bad. 

“A general for the empire, a Chriss, which is weird. The Empire favors humans.” Hera rubbed the lip of her mug. “But he’s been a thorn in our side. He prefers the play a very long game.” 

“How long?”

“Like ‘ he gave up several easy victories to massacre us at our base and the only reason we survived is Kanan accidentally ticked off a very powerful neutral creature who proceeded to try to kill both sides.’ type of long game.” Hera replied. “It hasn’t been pretty.”

“There’s a crime boss where I come from, Kingpin.” Claire said after a moment. “He was like that too. But he eventually got caught up in smaller things and it all fell apart.” She gave a small shrug. “At least from what I heard. I got involved with one of the people fighting him and got out when it was getting weird and dangerous.” She then looked around the ship. “Though that seems really safe and normal compared to fighting an evil galactic empire in a ship with aliens.” 

***  
The ship arrived on a planet that Claire didn’t understand the name. Oh well. It was reasonable to assume that not everyone spoke English. Heck, she spoke Spanish. 

“Here, where this.” Ezra gave her a long brown cloak. “We’re all going a bit under cover, and if you appear it can tip someone off. Mike, er, Kallus is staying on the ship.”

“Apparently the name stuck.” Mike Kallus said as he came from deeper in the ship, with some grease smudged on his face. “Either way there is probably a bounty on my head so I don’t want to risk anything right now.” 

“Fair enough, Mike.” Claire said as she threw the cloak onto herself. “I have a feeling some medical supplies might not go amiss.”

“Do you have credits?” Kanan asked, his face back behind that mask, making it impossible to read. Maybe that’s why Matt used the sunglasses. You could read his expressions without seeing his eyes. 

“I have twenty bucks if my wallet is in my back pocket?” Claire offered. “Though I have a feeling the US monetary system isn’t understood here.” 

“Yeah I have no idea what that is. You still need to explain Ninja sometime too.” Ezra said as he began to walk out.

“I’m sticking with you all until we get to Yavin” Sabine said as she got out. “But I do need to check for some messages from my mom and Mandalore. I’ll scope out bounties too. Either we can get money or we know where to stay away.” 

“If we get the bounty, we are back on the Empire’s map.” Zeb said as he got out too. “I mean, the Ghost already sticks out, but there isn’t anything we can do about that.”

“Just move quickly.” Kanan replied. “Scope the bars, get ONE drink, and make sure no one really notices you.” 

“I have a blind friend, he says that people never notice the blind guy.” Claire said as she left the ship and entered the entire alien planet. And she stopped. 

“Claire, you okay?” Ezra asked. Claire started to giggle slightly.

“I’m fine just…” She snorted. “I’m the first person on earth to be on another planet.” 

“Celebrate later.” Kanan said as he walked past. “You’re going to be my eyes when we go into town. We’re going information hunting like Zeb.” 

“And I got food. Got it.” Ezra sighed. “Hey, what if we see Hondo-”

“NO.” Kanan said firmly. 

“... Hondo… Ohnaka? The ex pirate?” Mike Kallus asked from by the ship’s entrance. 

“Yeah, you can ask Hera for the stories.” Kanan said. “Miss Claire?”

“But… but I tell them better…” Ezra pouted, but walked off. 

Claire smiled one last time, then walked forward with Kanan’s hand on her arm. Oh this would probably be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and I know that Jane has been to Asgard and Peter Quill is in outer space.
> 
> But Claire does not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry this took so long. And this turned out longer than I thought too.

The inside of an alien bar was not as exciting as she thought it would be. There were a variety of aliens inside. Some, like Ezra and Kanan and Mike, looked human. A few of Hera’s species were maybe servers. There was no one like Zeb here. And there were quite a few she would have trouble describing later. They were covered in fur or bristles or different colored skin. Clothing went from robes to pants to nothing. Maybe. “Droids” (like that Chopper that tried to chase Claire down the hall) went around too. Some also were serving drinks, but others worked as translators. 

Claire gently eased Kanan over to an empty booth. It didn’t feel that different from one from home. Maybe a bit more stonework involved but that was about it. 

One of the droids came up to the table. “What can I get you two?”

“Two Photon Fizzles.” Kanan ordered. Claire kept quiet. She still couldn’t -

“Kanan” She whispered.

“Yes.”

“I can’t read anything. And you’re blind.” 

“Like you said, everyone ignores the blind guy. We’re here to just listen. See what news and rumors have made their way to Kubindi. The Outer Rim is a big place.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Claire said as she leaned back. “New York is going to feel real small after this.”

“Is New York the name of your country?”

“City. the United States is the name of my country. It’s… it’s a very long and complicated story that I don’t know everything about since it happened hundreds of years ago and history wasn’t my strong suit.” She crossed her arms and watched an alien that looked like a were wolf take a sip of their own drink. 

“I’m from Coruscant.” Kanan said after a moment. “The city was so huge, it stretched over the entire planet. The Republic’s home base and the main Jedi temple was there. I was there when it all fell apart. Most of the Jedi are dead. I had no home until I met Hera and Chopper and the Ghost. I have to hide what I am a lot. The Empire has shoot on sight for Jedi. ” 

Claire fell silent. They sat like that for a while, until the droid put their drinks in front of them. 

“See Anything?” Kanan said after a moment. Claire frowned as she took a drink. Not bad. It was like some weird Soda. 

“Just people and aliens.” Claire said after a moment. “No one is paying much attention to us though. Do you hear anything?”

“Not… exactly.’ Kanan said. “At least nothing about us specifically.”

“No one is pointing or looking at us really.” Claire admitted as she took another sip. “Wait, Kanan. Some guys dressed in white uniforms are coming through the bar.” 

“What kind of “All in white.”” Kanan asked a bit gutterly. He already knew what kind apparently. “Do they have helmets and their outfits look like they are made in plastic?”

“Yep.” Claire sipped. “I think they are checking IDs. I’m guessing we will probably go now?”

“Love to.” Kanan said, but he didn’t move. “But if we move know, we are going to look suspicious to those stormtroopers. They are dumb, but not that dumb.” 

“Kanan, I don’t think my New York Driver’s License is going to pass muster here.” Claire said, but she still reached for it. “Actually it won’t at all. I left my purse in my apartment.” 

“I’m trying to think of a distraction.” Kanan admitted, and took a larger gulp of his drink. “How far away are they?”

“100 feet? Maybe? You know, that is going to be useless, isn't it.” Claire admitted. “Only the US really uses feet.” She took a gulp of her own drink. “Maybe we can start a brawl?” 

“Temporary, but that would just get more eyes later. We are-” But before Kanan could finish, some sort of… not quite bug alien with beads on his head rushed into the bar.

“MY FRIENDS!” He shouted. (It was probably a he). “I heard you are looking for rebels, well I don’t know about here, but I think some to the east of town. And maybe I was to do my civic duty, but when I saw that REWARD well…” He chuckled. “Can’t fault someone for wanting to be rich, eh?”

“Hondo?” Kanan whispered. 

“Psst. Kanan. Claire.” Claire turned and saw Ezra a low window. He gestured for them to go over. Claire glanced back at “Hondo” and found he had turned the storm troopers around so they faced away from Claire and Kanan.

Claire grabbed Kanan’s hand and they silently slipped from the seat. They walked across a few feet of open floor as Hondo chattered away. 

“HEY!” the werewolf alien shouted from his corner. “Those two are getting away!” 

There was a thump and when Claire glanced back, one of the stormtroopers had fallen on the floor. The other tried to grab “Hondo” but he just ducked and began to run away. 

 

Claire just pushed Kanan through the window then followed suit. 

“You found Hondo?” Kanan asked flatly. Ezra gave a weak chuckle. 

“Yeah, he was-” but something was firing on them. Everyone ducked.

“I have hidden a speeder this way.” Hondo said as he ran up to them.. “We can use it if you -”

“Did you steal it?” Ezra asked, and ducked. 

“No, no. I may have...appreciated one that was left abandoned but I didn’t steal it.” Hondo tried to placate them. “But it’s faster than a blaster shot. And should carry all of us. We can discuss my fee later.” 

“Hondo, we are not paying you!!” Kanan said. “Claire, no wait, EZRA! Let me know if I need to avoid anything.”

“I’m just following you guys.” Claire said as she ran. “Can I dump this cloak? It isn’t helping.”

“No, that’s our good cloak!” Ezra chided. “Just fold it up or something.” 

“SPEEDER HERE!” Hondo shouted. He hopped into some sort of floating thing and began to push buttons and pull levers. “Come, Master Jedi. We shall get you on this-”

“Kanan, do you need help up?” She interrupted Hondo. 

“Got it.” Kanan grunted and got himself in the seat fairly fine. “Hondo, I think they are gaining on us.” 

Something sounded behind her that she recognized as gunfire and she dropped to the floor of the speeder. Ezra got up and flicked a switch on something. From where he stood, a…

Wait, did he just make a green laser sword? 

“I’ll cover you guys. Hondo, keep driving.” Ezra shouted. Faster than she could see, Ezra would deflect the bots shot at them back at the stormtroopers. Hondo sped the car faster, and then swerved to the side.

Ezra tuned it off quickly and feel onto the seat. Hondo slowed down.

“Stormtroopers are ahead.” He whispered. Claire could hear the not gunshots down the main street. “Come, we sneak this way. By the way, we were never properly introduced miss-”

“NURSE. Nurse Claire.” Claire said “ And keep your eyes on the road.”

“Fine.” Hondo huffed. “But I look forward to talking more later.”

“Let’s just get back to the Ghost.” Kanan cut between the two of them. “This planet is no longer safe.”

“Uh, guys?” Ezra said as they turned the corner. Claire peaked over and saw all those Storm troopers firing at their ship. Zeb stood in an open door and fired out of it, trying to buy more time as the ship lifted off. 

“HERA!” Zeb shouted, and then retreated inside. The door closed, and the ship flew off. 

“Spectre 1, this is Spectre 2” A voice came from somewhere on Kanan. He grabbed at it.

“Spectre 2, this is Spectre 1. Spectre 6, And two others are here.”

“I’m assuming one is Claire. Who’s the other?” Hera’s voice said.

“HELLO CAPTAIN HERA!” Hondo semi shouted. Not enough the storm troopers could hear him, thankfully. 

“Ah. Hondo. Why am I not surprised. Sorry, Kanan. Some ‘Troopers found us when doing a routine sweep of the field. Zeb had already made it back and we couldn’t wait for you. Do you have Sabine?”

“Not yet, but we’ll uh. We’ll try to find her.” He stumbled over whatever he was going to say first until he arrived at the current phrase. “Where are you?”

“Outside of town, sending coordinates. We won’t leave without you, but if they find us again we may have to either leave the planet for a bit or hop to a new place. Depends on what happens.”

“Fair enough. Spectre 1 out.” Kanan stopped the transmission. Claire just groaned and leaned her head back in the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, this is turning out more complicated than I planned. OH well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAH! IT LIVES! Yeah it should be ten chapters or less.

Claire shrugged the cloak over her head as she walked out into the street. It was very sandy, and like the rest of the town had a feeling for stonework. It was both more and less sophisticated than New York. It was smaller, definitely. But the tech they had here was far beyond what even Stark was rumored to have in his tower. Then again, the Chitauri wrecked New York in the space of an hour and the city still hadn’t quite recovered. Maybe they got their tech from somewhere around here?

Claire glanced around and saw that no one really noticed her. Several species and groups out here worke similar cloaks. And not only were there a good mix of humans in this town - though they were by no means dominant - but her skin town was actually fairly normal too. It wasn’t quite like being home in Harlem, but it was getting there. Still, she didn’t know enough of the area to truly blend into the surrounding folks. Everyone else stuck out too much though. And Hondo had a bounty on his head. 

“I still can’t read where to go.’ Claire muttered into her earpiece. “You sure you guys are directing me correctly?”

“Yes.” Ezra sighed. He sat up on a roof above the town. Kanan and Hondo were waiting in the car. “The sooner you get a location from Hera, the sooner all of us - including Sabine - can get out of here.”

“So tell me,Nurse Claire, how does one find oneself with two Jedi?” Hondo asked. “Me, I look for treasure and that little one shall be in my crew!”

“No.” Ezra said flatly.

“Long story, and it starts off with me finding a blind guy with a punctured lung in the garbage by my apartment.” When she last checked it got worse. 

“And what about Sabine?” Ezra asked from his perch. “How can-”

“Sabine will either find out or I’ll go get her.” Kanan promised. “But let’s give her a little faith first.” 

“I can do that.” Ezra muttered. 

“Ezra, directions?” Claire asked. 

“Oh, right.” Ezra then muttered something under his breath. “OK, take a right turn at the upcoming fork. A public com unit…” he trailed off. “Uh, guys. Thrawn’s here.” 

“What.” Kanan got on the line, Claire stood still under her hood. “Ezra, you BETTER not be joking.”

“I’m not joking about this.” Ezra protested. “I can see his ship from here.”

“It’s a good planet to refuel, and close enough… he must have been really damaged with the Bendu.”

“Uh, guys?” Claire said from her position. “I don’t know where to go or what this guy looks like. And me standing in the middle of the road talking isn’t a subtle thing.”

“Just get to the side, we’ll help you in a second. Let us know if he sees anything.”

“He’s blue.” Kanan finally added. “I’ve met Chiss before. But I don’t know what he wears.”

“Crisp white uniform.” Hondo added. There was a pause and then “What, you think I’ve never fenced my mind against his?”

Claire slid to the dark side of a building. She could smell what was probably food - when was the last time she ate? - but ignored it for now. She didn’t see any more of the white plastic people, but with her hood up she hoped to avoid their notice. Maybe that’s why Luke wore his like that. Either way, hoods seemed to be a bit of a fashion statement as she noticed several other people wearing a cloak and hood like hers. Er, and some aliens. But none looked like any she knew. 

“I see him.” Ezra said. “Claire behind you.” 

Claire didn’t turn around immediately, but did alter how she leaned against the wall to casually get a better look. 

SHe’d seen a photo once of Kingpin when he stood on some court steps. Part of some plan to boost his perception. Kingpin was very put together, and that was her first thought looking at Thrawn. That outfit was white and clean, and he really did have blue skin. He was much thinner than Kingpin too, and actually had hair, unlike Kingpin. 

And apparently some form of a British accent. 

“It is highly likely the Jedi rebels with their traitor friend are nearby. We saw the Lasat leave, but we also have reports that Kanan and Ezra have also been spotted. Ergo, they are still around. They weren’t seen getting on the ship.” Thrawn spoke with a steady pace, like Claire sometimes did to scared kids who came in. She did it because yelling wouldn’t help. But Thrawn’s voice was more of… superiority. 

Funny. He had red eyes. 

She didn’t move, and waited for him to go past. Just blend in, you belong here.

Thrawn said nothing, and as he passed her, Claire heard Ezra sigh on her comms.

“I contacted Sabine.” Kanan said. “She’s going to meet us by a dune outside of town. Hera is waiting there.”

“And I shall come with you.” Hondo added. 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Ezra said. “But why?”

“Those Storm Troopers already saw me with you.” Hondo said in a voice that sounded like a shrug. “I am a space pirate, but I am not stupid. I won’t ally with the rebels, but I helped you escape and the Empire would have my hide.” He gave a gasp. “Or my ship!”

“Hondo, you don’t have a ship.” Ezra sighed. “Claire, take that right. We’ll get to you.”

Claire began to do so, then stopped. “Uh, guys.” She said. “The Empire saw me with you too.”

“Just take the right.” Kanan sighed. “Keep a low profile and we’ll pick you up. We’re on the outer rim, a human in a cloak is a very uninteresting sight.” 

“So’s a blind guy and a black guy in New York, and we get into all sorts of trouble there.” Claire muttered, but she took the right and headed down a street away from Thrawn.


End file.
